


Obsesión

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Había algo que no le gustaba a Ginny de aquellos encuentros, y es su creciente obsesión.





	Obsesión

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Esta Viñeta participa en el evento semanal del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado este año por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".

Nada de sus actos estaban bien, no podía creer que había caído en el más bajo de los instintos y menos con él, recordaba cómo había insultado a sus hermanos, como él y sus compinches la habían tratado en el despacho de la profesora Umbridge, si bien ella se había desquitado lanzándole un mocomurciélago, aun así, detestaba a Malfoy más de lo que quería admitir, entonces la pregunta que giraba en su cabeza incapaz de alejarse era la misma.

¿Cómo había terminado revolcándose con él?

Nada se los impedía, los dos eran adultos, sus épocas de Hogwarts habían quedado atrás, ambos estaban solteros, con empleos bastante bien remunerados, con la capacidad de tener a quien quisieran en sus camas porque, entonces ¿por qué estaba ella dejándolo estar entre sus piernas?

No era nada más que una y simple atracción sexual pasajera.

_«Tan pasajera que les ha durado seis meses» _

Murmuró una vocecita en su cabeza, esa que gustaba usar la voz de Hermione la mayoría del tiempo, para restregarle en el cerebro que no era ni racional ni correcto lo que hacía.

Era también obvio que ninguno de los dos sentía algo por el otro, todo aquello se resumía a un simple acto vacío, frívolo y que podía cometerse con cualquiera, sin involucrarlos a ambos, y él se lo había dejado en claro, ella no era la única.

Se removió incomoda, no le molestaba estar teniendo una relación sexual con Malfoy, era una mujer que gozaba de disfrutar su vida sexual, siempre con los métodos adecuados, no iba a contagiarse de nada solo por estar acostándose con un promiscuo, lo que le hacía sentirse incómoda, era que jamás había sentido algo tan vivo por alguien, un deseo tan grande que solo se resumía a mera lujuria, nada más.

Levantó la vista cuando el rubio llegó al lugar, se quitó la capa de viaje y la observó, sin decir nada, ni siquiera se hablaban, sus comunicaciones eran en el aspecto físico, y las palabras que se decían eran simplemente:

_« ¿Quieres que sea en?»_

Se elegía el lugar, y lo demás eran expresiones, gemidos, gruñidos y solo eso, al finalizar todo aquello, lo único que recibía de él era una caricia, distinta a todas las demás, y ella respondía a aquello, con una mirada sincera de agradecimiento, después él se marchaba, sin más. 

Él se recargó en el mueble, mientras se arremangaba la camisa, le dedico una mirada, esperando una perorata de lo que fuese que estuviese pasando por su cabeza.

—Tiene que terminar –informó ella.

—Aún ni comenzamos.

—Es mejor así, supongo.

—La estamos pasando bastante bien ¿no es así?

—Ese es el problema, Malfoy, que esto va bastante bien y... No me gusta el placer...

—Eso es como de inicios de la moral, Weasley –soltó Malfoy –eres una mujer atractiva, sensual y atrevida, te gusta explorar muchas cosas y no me opongo a ello –le sonrió de lado.

—No voy a dejar que la lujuria me consuma, Malfoy, no de esta manera, no contigo.

— ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

_« ¡Nada!»_

Gritó esa voz, que en esos casos, gustaba usar la voz de Parvati Patil, para dejarse llevar por lo que un chico guapo quisiera o no de ella.

—Me gusta el sexo contigo –admitió la pelirroja, sujetando sus cosas al ponerse de pie y avanzó hasta la chimenea por donde él salió –es bueno, pero no voy a dejar que eso me consuma, quiero...

—No puedo ofrecerte eso, Weasley, está claro desde la primera vez que ocurrió entre nosotros, esta es la primera charla que tenemos, ni siquiera hablamos para poner reglas, salvo que era... Una aventura, sin ataduras.

—Lo sé, y no me mal entiendas, no quiero todo eso, al menos no contigo, pero lo quiero, y necesito enfocarme en ello, y no podré mientras esto continúe.

—Yo no te estoy deteniendo en que lo busques, búscalo, pero no termines la diversión –concluyó Draco, como si no entendiera a Ginevra.

—Tú estás con otras mujeres ¿no es así? Aparte de mí.

—Sí –aceptó sin tapujos.

— ¿Con cuántas?

—Tres, a veces una, dos, no llevo cuenta.

— ¿Qué tan seguido?

—Esto es extraño –frunció el ceño, desconcertado – ¿porque lo preguntas?

—Para que entiendas mi decisión.

—A la semana, durante este tiempo, siempre diferentes, menos tú, tú eres mi constante –informó.

—Yo estuve con un chico aparte de ti, y lo intente con otros dos.

— ¿Y? ¿Esperas una escena de celos? –se burló.

—No, pero el primer hombre con el que estuve después de ti –Ginny aguardó un momento, los ojos de él brillaron en comprensión total.

—Yo... No... Sé que debería...

—Estoy obsesionada con esto, Draco, no dejo de pensar en encontrarme contigo y pasarla bien, me gusta el sexo, me encanta, pero estoy obsesionada con que sea contigo.

Draco no dijo nada, él jamás iba a decirle que amaba que ella fuese la única constante, y mientras se revolcaba con otras, pensaba que estaba con ella, también estaba obsesionado con esos encuentros, y no para nada en un modo romántico y sano.

—De acuerdo –aceptó él, sin poner algún tipo de interés por retenerla más.

Ginny avanzó cuando él se hizo a un lado, se puso su capa de viaje, le observó un momento y las llamas verdes consumieron su cuerpo, sería la última vez que se encontraría con Draco, y era lo mejor, al menos para ella. Obsesión


End file.
